Tumblr Girls (NaLu Fanfic)
by jas-senpai
Summary: (Inspired by the song: Tumblr Girls by G Eazy) Natsu Drageel, a rich and famous singer and rapper, has the hots for Lucy Heartfilia, a trendy tumblr girl and also aspiring fashion designer. They meet at her birthday party, where Natsu sees her fun teenage side. They go home together that night, and that's when there fun cycle begins.
1. Arc 1

_This arc's music is inspired by the song:_

_Tumblr Girls by G Eazy_.

**_Life hurt. A lot._**

**_And then you came and made everything._**

**_But then you left..._**

**_Just like everyone else._**

**_And the worst part is that you left with a piece of me, a piece of us,_**

**_A piece we both created_**.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter One

'**Cause I'm in love with these Tumblr girls, with skinny waists and drug habits**

**Pretty faces love status, she acts as if she's the baddest-**

"Whose that?" Natsu asks, looking at over at his friend Gray's phone. "That's my friend Lucy."

"Does Juvia Know She's a friend?" Natsu asks, putting emphasis on friend. "Of course. Juvia's my wife Natsu, And she has my child. I wouldn't cheat. Unlike you," he smirks.

"I could care less. I'm single and happy. I have no boundaries." He says taking another shot.

"Seriously though, you should try and hook us up. She's hot, looks like a tumblr girl or a instagram model."

"Both. And I'll see what I can do, since she's having her birthday party this weekend, just letting you know not to hurt her though."

Natsu smirks. "Understood. Ask her if she likes my music. Maybe I can sing a couple of songs for her." He Says.

And the two friends ended there night off like that. Usually they would've stayed out later but ever since Gray's gotten married, he had limits.

That night Natsu looked her up, and found her instagram and tumblr page.

"Lucy Heartfilia huh,"

"Hey Natsu, I told Lucy about you and your welcome to come, I'll text you the address." Gray says through the phone.

Natsu smirks. Of course she'd want me there.

"Thanks a lot Gray, I owe you one." He Says as he hangs up, just as Gray texts him the address.

The party was at a club this Saturday, and Gray also told him she'd be turning 25.

I'll sing whatever. Natsu thinks to himself, strumming his guitar slowly. This blonde had overwhelmed his mind, but he knew as soon as he got a fuck.

That Saturday came quick, and Natsu had decided on singing his song Confident.

He was there before everyone else, but he wouldn't show his face till after he sung.

Around thirty minutes after the party started, Natsu appeared on stage, receiving tons of claps and cheers from the crowd.

"I hear it's Lucy's birthday," Natsu smiles looking around for her.

That's when he sees a bunch of a her girl friends pointing towards Lucy, who was smoking at a hookah bar.

Lucy stands up, smiling, and walks on stage.

"Happy birthday Lucy, let me dedicate this song to you," He smirks as the music starts.

She was even prettier in person.

(Song @ the top)

Don't do it to me

Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no

Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no

Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no

Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no

Focused, I'm focused

She got a body like that

I ain't never seen nothing like that

Like a fantasy in front of me

I think that something special is going down

That's right I think she foreign

Think she foreign, got passports

Mi amor started slow, got faster

She gon' work some more, work some more

No stopping her now, no stopping her now (No)

Then she started dancing, sexual romancing

Nasty but she fancy, lipstick on my satin sheets

What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you

She's got my attention, she's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

And I'm down with it

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

You could tell by the way she walks in the room

She said it's her first time

I think she might of lied

Feels so good damn, and I don't know why

I'm addicted, something like a headache

Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it

Explosive, explosive (I could still smell her perfume)

It's not hard to notice, that I'm open

Hypnotized by the way she moves

Then she started dancing, sexual romancing

Nasty but she fancy, mona lisa masterpiece

What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you

She's got my attention, she's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

And I'm down with it

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

You could tell by the way she walks in the room

She said it's her first time

I think she might of lied

Feels so good damn, and I don't know why

I'm addicted, something like a headache

Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it

Tattoos, piercings and she just learned to twerk

She ain't gotta heart or a ass, just her brains, gotta ask cause her ass on a learning curve

And she love to earn the berb, I mean burn the word

That's only legal with a doctors note

Real deep pockets like a doctors clothes

Stay fitted like Diddy hair back tryna rock the boat

She the first mate wanna rock the boat

She never forget to ride like a bicycle

She like planes, trains, chains with icicles

It goes her, blank blank, and rock roll

She say "I know! Honey bunny that's a funny thing"

Watch her twerk for a goodfella

She money dance with the money team

She's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

Oh no no, oh no no

And I'm down with it

Oh no no, oh no no

She's confident

You could tell by the way she walks in the room

She said it's her first time (Oh yeah yeah)

I think she might of lied (Oh yeah yeah)

Feels so good damn (Oh yeah yeah) and I don't know why

I'm addicted (Oh yeah yeah) something like a headache

Got me twisted (Oh yeah yeah) still I gotta have it

Still I gotta have it

Still I gotta have it

Still I gotta have it

Oh no no, oh no no

Oh no no, oh no no

Oh no no, oh no no

Oh no no, oh no, but still I gotta have it

Everyone claps as he finishes the song, and most were also surprised at how Natsu had let Lucy dance on him like that.

"I thought Gray was lying when he told me that he got a celebrity to come to my party." Lucy smiles.

"I couldn't help but come to a party for you. One of the prettiest girls I've met," He Says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Let's go get us a drink?" He Asks And Lucy nods following him.

After talking for a bit and getting to know eachother, they went home together that night. And they did more than just talking.


	3. Arc 1: Chapter Two

**_Man I swear she's just like tons of girls, she expects the free drinks_**

**_And I'm successful she thinks, always comes around when weed stinks-_**

From that night onward, Natsu couldn't get her out of his head. He thought fucking her would solve everything, but if anything, it made things worse. He wanted more. And ever since then, it was like her fame exploded. She was famous at first, but now it seemed like every time he got on any social media he'd see her, either drinking, smoking, or doing something party related.

"You coming to hang out tonight?" Gray Asks him.

"We can't be too wild though, Levy said her and the girls are going too." Says Gajeel.

"Yeah I'll come. Maybe I'll find the girl of my dreams just like you guys have." Says Natsu.

They ended up going to the club around ten, but Natsu was pretty much abandoned. All his friends were doing things with their girls so he sat at the bar by himself, occasionally ordering drinks and smoking.

"You seem a bit lonely," Says a voice, one he couldn't get out of his head. Natsu turns to see Lucy. Who still had the same bright smile as before, and the same sexy body.

"You'll order me the same drink as you?" She ask sitting beside her, and Natsu can't help but smile as he calls the bartender over here.

"Why're you here by yourself?" He asks her, breathing out the smoke he just sucked in.

"I came with some of my friends...then they ended up hanging with their boyfriends and left me." Lucy sighs just as she receives his drink.

"Would one of your friends name happen to be Levy Mcgarden?" He Asks.

"Yeah how'd you-"

"Her husbands my friend." He Says as they both sit in silence for a bit.

"Let me give it a try," asks Lucy, referring to the weed in his hands. They weren't really supposed to be smoking in here but Natsu was rich and didn't care.

"I'm not sure you know how to smoke this."

Lucy rolls her eyes and takes it from him, breathing it in before letting the smoke out, and and all while doing so Natsu found her even more attractive.

"What was that again?" She asks smirking as she downs the rest of her drink.

"What do you say we ditched this place?" He asks.

"Why? Did you love how I did you the other night that bad."

"Maybe, and you haven't denied it, so maybe you liked me too," he says.

Lucy grabs her jacket. "I'll take you up on that offer, lets see how much better you can get."


	4. Arc 1: Chapter Three

**_We fuck off and on, off and on, only ever really fuck off and on_**

**_Never see her these days cause I'm often gone-_**

"You can take a break this week, since you've been working harder than usual." Says his father, who was his manager.

"You barely go into the studio, now all of a sudden you have more inspiration? A girl must've dumped you this time." His dad jokes, but Natsu wasn't listening. At the moment, he was texting Lucy, asking her if she wanted to meet up today somewhere different than usual.

When she responded back saying sure, pick me up at 8 Natsu took this as his cue to leave.

"I'll see you later dad, I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Sure," his dad smirks. "Just make sure you make me some grand babies." He adds and Natsu rolls his eyes as he heads to his car.

It was already seven, and he was pretty much dressed, all that was left was to go pick up some food, and rent out the place they were to.

Lucy was never serious with boys. She never has been, and usually, any one night stand she had, would last one night, but this one, has been going on for about a month.

"Is this a date...?" Lucy wonders to herself. She didn't know what to wear, literally all she had in her closet were clubbing dresses.

After searching for an hour, she found some white shorts and a white shirt. (Her fit is @ the top)

"I hope this goes for the occasion..." she says grabbing a white jacket and her purse while throwing on some white converses just as he pulled up to her house.

Lucy opens the door, and steps out.

"Did I overdress?" She asks him.

"No, you look perfect," Natsu says grabbing her hand. "Let's go," he says as they get into his car.

"Close your eyes," he adds, wrapping a blind fold around her.

"Are you gonna propose?" She joked, hearing the car start up.

"Maybe, if that means getting to be with you every night and morning."

"I'd be late every morning if that was the case," she says tensing as a thought comes to her head.

"Are you gonna kidnap me?" She asks.

"What? No. Why would I kidnap you when you would willingly go anywhere with me?"

"Who said I'd willingly go?" Lucy asks.

"That's what your doing right now." He counters.

Lucy pouts as she feels his stare.

"Stop looking at me and look at the road."

"How do you know I was looking at you,"

"I can feel your stare Natsu," she smiles as the car comes to a stop and she can hear Natsu get out the car. He comes back a few minutes later and opens her door, helping her out.

"Okay, take it off." He shas, helping her.

As soon as she does Lucy gasps.

"Awe! You rented out a movie in the park for me!" She says, wrapping him in a hug.

"Anything for you princess," he smirks as they sit down on the picnic blanket he laid out.

"We can look at the stars too," he says, pointing to the telescope.

"You read my bio on Tumblr didn't you?" She asks.

"What? No? I couldn't of guessed you liked reading, writing, and astrology?"

"Nope, you either read my bio or stalked me." She smirks heading towards the telescope.

After looking at the stars, and watching the movie that was playing, Natsu and Lucy laid cuddled up together, Lucy laying on his chest while Natsu had a firm hand around her.

"Say Luce, have you ever had sex in a park?" He asks her and Lucy smirks.

"You May be able to help me knock somethings off my bucket list," she says before leaning in and kissing him.


	5. Arc 1: Chapter Four

**_When I'm home off tour never stop for long_**

**_Back this week from across the pond-_**

Noticed I was close to the block she's on, elevator to the floor her loft is on

Drinking whiskey, she likes vodka strong

"Lucy! I'm back!" Calls her roommate Levy. Lucy could smell the wings and pizza she had brought home, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Lucy?" Levy calls again, and this time she can hear the girl sniffling.

"Lu what's wrong?" She asks.

Lucy sniffles. "I know me and Natsu aren't together but...this video was posted of him...kissing that model Lissana Strauss."

"Oh Lu I'm sorry!" Says Levy hugging her tightly. "It's fine...I shouldn't be sad anyway...I should've known better." She says honestly.

Natsu wasn't going to have sex with her. But after she kissed him it got out of control and just happened.

He didn't think Lucy, or anyone would find out, but after seeing it all over the internet he knew that she had seen it.

But why should he care...?

Especially when she was posted up with some other dude. His name was Loke, and Natsu easily recognized him as another singer.

"You and Loke huh..." Natsu thinks to himself, looking at the picture before throwing his phone across the room.

Why should I care anyway? We're not together. She's just someone I can have good sex with. He says. But he still couldn't clear his mind.

"Dad...can I head home? I don't have anymore shows anyway." Says Natsu.

"I suppose but-"

And before Igneel could finish his sentence Natsu was gone.

Natsu immediately headed towards her apartment, and just as he neared the door he could see Loke walking out.

"Looks like the rumors about you and Luce are true..." Loke smirks. "Too bad I got to comfort her first." He says, and Natsu clenches his fist.

He wanted to hit him. He would've but he was right.

Natsu opened the door, to see Lucy on the bed, a bottle of whiskey next to her while she was gulping down some vodka.

"You decided to show up now?" She asks, slightly intoxicated.

"Luce I'm-"

"Save your apologies. I couldn't care less about you and Lissana." She says standing up and kissing him passionately.

"Make me forget that you were even with her," she says wrapping her legs around him.

"And I'll make you forget about Loke," he smirks.


	6. Arc 1: Chapter Five

**_But after we fuck it's over, walked out the door, that's closure_**

**_No I can't stay here and hold her, tomorrow act like I don't know her_**

Wouldn't ever be here sober, can't tell which one is colder

My clothing's on, we both did wrong, I gotta go that's what I told her

Natsu's Mind was still on what happened last night. He shouldn't of been with her, and she shouldn't of been with him. She was drunk...and he felt as if he took advantage of her. Instead of just talking, or enjoying their time together.

He also couldn't forget about the slight mumbles, her mumbling his name...and how she really liked him...

But that was against his morals. He didn't date. He couldn't...he was too broken, and he didn't want to break her, she deserved better.

But that didn't mean he wanted her to be someone else's.

Lucy sighs. She can vividly remember what happened last night despite being drunk. Originally she wasn't go to have sex with Loke.

She had gotten a call from her father, talking about how she needed to find a rich enough husband soon and it sparked old memories...depression.

She had decided to drink her worries away, and that's when Loke showed up, forcing himself on her...like he's always done. Beating on her just a bit.

And when Natsu came...she felt safe...despite him having sex wit her, he was the only that made her feel safe.

He always made her feel safe.

Lucy sighs picking up her phone. She didn't wanna seen like she depended on him but...she did. He was like her dragon, guarding her from every worry there was.

She was just about to text him when he texted her saying I'm in the area can I come over?

Lucy sends him a quick text saying sure and she takes this as cue to clean up the house and take a shower. Once she was done she placed her wet hair in a bun, it feeling like drying it.

Since he still wasn't here Lucy grabbed her laptop, and started writing. She needed to finish this chapter and send it to Levy so she could edit it.

After writing for a good thirty minutes she heard someone ring the bell.

"Come in!" Lucy Calls out looking over to the door, but it wasn't Natsu who came in, it was Loke.

"Hey princess..." he says.

"Go away. We don't even talk anymore. You took advantage of me yesterday. I was drunk." She says.

"Then give me another chance Lucy. You've gotten better you know..." he trails off towering over her.

"Loke I'm serious. Get out of here before I call the cops."

"You know I have more than enough money to make them believe me, and if you tell your dad he's also gonna believe me...so which is it Lucy."

"Neither, just get the hell off me!" She says kneeing him in his balls before running up the stairs but before she could make it up Loke grabbed her ankle pulling her back down the stairs.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled there," he says lifting his fist up and hitting her.

She fell to the ground by impact, and she could feel a warm liquid come down from her nose that she easily recognized as blood.

"Dumb bitch," he says kicking her in her stomach making her groan.

"Where's all the talk you were talking about earlier?" He Asks punching her again.

Loke smirks when she doesn't respond. "Good girl. Now don't push me away this time." He says kissing her. Lucy doesn't kiss back, her heart was racing.

Would he take advantage of her again-

However, Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Loke was slammed into a wall.

She looks to the side to see Natsu, and she almost feels like crying.

There he goes saving me again. She thinks to herself.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Natsu asks him, every word with venom.

"I hate men who beat on women," he spits punching him again and again and again until Lucy stops him.

"Natsu stop, I get your defending me but it's over." She says, mumbling the last part.

Natsu sighs and steps away from Loke.

"Don't ever show your face here again," he says, seeing him scatter and run.

Natsu then turns to Lucy. "Look what he did to you," his voice coming out as a whisper as he placed a hand on her face.

"It's fine, it's fine...it's over now." She whispers back, enjoying the comfort. "Just make me forget..." she says, placing her head on his. "Make me forget..." she pleads as he kisses her.

And that night he makes her forget about everything in the world...except for him.


	7. Arc 1: Chapter Six

**_She said she can't feel her face, right now I can't feel my heart_**

**_For your feelings there's no place, but she knew that from the start-_**

Ever since the incident with Loke, Natsu hasn't left Lucy alone, and recently she's been roaming around his mansion.

At the moment Natsu was asleep, and Lucy sat on his couch writing.

"Feeling his touch made her feel magnificent. She felt safe and protected. All her worries were taken-"

Lucy jumps, startled, and blushes once she realizes what he's reading. She moves her laptop away.

"Don't read it!" She says.

"Why? It'll be published soon anyway, I'll be able to read it then."

Lucy groans as she closes her laptop. "If it gets published. I'm having second thoughts on this story."

"It seemed pretty good to me." He says, examining her, trying to figure out what was different.

"Why do you keep staring?" She blushes, covering herself.

"No need to be shy, I've seen it all before..." he says looking her over till he spots it.

"Ah! That's what it is! Your hairs down," he says. "I like the long look on you," he says. Lucy picks up her hair and ties it in a ponytail. "It's too long...it goes past my butt. I think I'll cut it-"

"It's pretty," he Says, stopping her from putting it up. They both look in each other's eyes, leaning in to kiss, and they were about to, just when they received a knock on the door.

Natsu goes to answer the door, to see the Fullbuster family, and that's when he remembers how he promised to watch there son Storm today.

"Juvia Thanks you again Natsu! And is that-"

"Lucy!" Storm calls running towards the blonde. Lucy smiles and picks him up. "Hey Storm," she says kissing his cheek.

"Why's Lucy here?" Gray Smirks And Natsu cheeks heat up just a bit.

"I-it's not-"

"It's not our business, I'm just teasing. You all have fun and try not to do anything dirty around my son." Says Gray as him and Juvia leave.

Natsu sighs and turns back to see Lucy and Storm happily chatting.

"Okay Storm, what do you say Uncle Natsu makes something for all of us to eat. Did you know Aunt Lucy couldn't cook," he whispers to Storm and Lucy hits his arm.

"I can cook...I'm just not the best." She pouts making both boys laugh.

Natsu ended up making pancakes and eggs, and they all ate an hour later before taking Storm to the park. When they came back they quickly showered him, and Storm ended up playing hide and seek with both Natsu and Lucy.

For the most part, Storm was chill, and right after dinner he had went to sleep.

"Your really good with children Luce." He says.

"Of course I am. I can't wait till I have my own...hopefully they'll be able to be my happiness."

Natsu Smirks. "Who knows, maybe we'll end up having children." Lucy's face immediately heats up and she has to slap herself to keep sane.

"Ugh I cant feel my face!" She says still blushing. Natsu laughs at her, and Lucy pouts. Natsu takes this as his moment to pull her closer.

"Right now I can't feel my heart," he whispers before kissing her.


	8. Arc 1: Chapter Seven

**_You and I were made of glass, we'd never last_**

**_You and I were made of glass, we'd never last-_**

Meant to die, we moved fast and then we crashed

You and I were made of glass, we'd never last

By morning Storm was gone, thanks to Gray and Juvia picking him up later that night, and so it was back to being just him and Lucy.

Or so he thought...

"Who the hell is that?" Natsu Asks no one in particular as he goes to open the door. Lucy pays him no mind as she continues writing.

"Wendy?" He Says aloud, and Lucy turns to look at the door when she hears a loud squeal.

"So Natsu, is this your girlfriend?" She asks.

Natsu sighs. "It's complicated Wen." He says letting her in.

Wendy immediately goes over to Lucy. "I'm Wendy, Natsu's little sister! Nice to meet you...?"

"Lucy," she smiles before turning to Natsu. "You didn't tell me you had a little sister." She says.

"You never asked," he shrugs and Lucy would've flipped him off if it wasn't for Wendy being there.

While Wendy was there, Lucy and her got to know each other, in which Lucy learned that his sister was a lot nicer than him.

Wendy left around noon however, leaving just Natsu and Lucy again.

"Don't you get lonely? Living in this big place by yourself? I get lonely when Levy's not there and my house is only like one room in yours."

"Not really...it's always been this way..." he says, and a bad memory goes back to Lucy.

"It was like that for me too...which is why I ran away." She sighs. "I went from proper to party girl," she jokes, even though she was a bit serious.

"If I'm correct your dad runs a big company right?" Natsu asks and Lucy nods. "Once my dad got famous was when he started ignoring me and my mom, occasionally beating on her. About a year after that, she went missing, leaving me with him...that's when he started hitting me and when I was eighteen I was fed up and ran away...even till today he's still trying to force marriage upon me, and that's why I can't get rid of Loke." She says, all while smiling.

"Your smiling...?" Natsu asks surprised.

"Because it's all in the past. My dad can't hurt me anymore...and you dealt with Loke." She says, kissing his cheek.

"My past is similar to yours..." Natsu trails off.

"Once my dad realized I could sing, he used that to his advantage and used me as a way to make money. It ended up working and the while I hated working under him, despite of the fame and fortune. When I was eighteen I was able to do a lot of things on my own, and all my money didn't go to him anymore. Now, for the most part, almost every song I make is from my own heart." He says, and all while saying this Natsu realizes they were both broken.

They were made of glass. And glass wasn't going to last. It would shatter, just like their relationship.


	9. Arc 1: Chapter Eight

**_She's hot and cold, hot and cold, homie I don't know she's hot and cold_**

**_Tr_****_uly the bullshit has gotten old, superficial with a rotten soul-_**

Fucking off and on, always stop and go

Probably got someone, choose not to know

Head to her place then we lock the door

Making bad calls when I'm off the blow

Lucy sits up in Natsu's bed, last nights adventures going through her head. He had taken her to see the stars again, but instead took her on top of his record labels building. It was amazing, and when they got to his house she showed him her appreciation. (If ya know what I mean...wink)

Lucy looks to her side, to see Natsu still fast asleep. She smiles at his sleeping face and sits up, and as she does she feels nauseous, before she runs towards the bathroom, throwing up.

A second later she can feel hands holding up her hair as she empty's out last nights dinner.

"Thank you..." Lucy mumbles weakly, grabbing a tooth brush and some toothpaste. "I'll get you some water," He says leaving, and when he comes back Lucy was already finished brushing her teeth as Natsu handed her the water.

"Are you sick?" He Asks, holding putting a hand on her head. "I don't feel sick..." she answers honestly. "Maybe it's from something you ate last night..."

"Then that proves that your food did have something bad in it."

"You didn't like it because it was spicy," he counters and Lucy shrugs before a sudden thought comes to her brain.

"Actually...do you have anymore of that spicy spaghetti?" She Asks.

"Yeah, in the fridge, why-"

But Lucy was already heading down the stairs, leaving Natsu a bit confused.

Natsu follows her all the way down the stairs, and chuckles lightly as he sees her warming up the food.

"I thought you didn't like spicy food...?" He Asks.

Lucy shrugs, just as the microwave beeps. "Suddenly felt for it," She says taking it out and digging in.

"It's so awkward seeing you eat something you hate..." He trails off, but Lucy just continues to eat.

After she finished eating she took a bath, and then went to sleep, which was totally unlike her. She never lazed around like this.

"I'm starting to think you are sick Luce..." he says, putting a hand on her head she wakes up. It was around five.

"Am not," she slaps his hand away.

"Well then let's do something fun...maybe go see a movie or-"

"I'd rather stay home. We can watch a movie from home can't we?" She Asks.

"Every time I ask you if you want to do something here you-"

"Okay well maybe I want to today!" She snaps, which takes Natsu aback.

She was just so calm...

"Ugh I'm sorry for snapping that was..." she sniffles. "Stupid of me," Lucy states, looking away.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry Luce. We can watch a movie here c'mon." He Says, picking her up.

"Seems like you gained a little weight," he jokes.

"Are you...calling me fat..?" She Asks.

Natsu doesn't say anything, not knowing wether or not this would be good or bad.

"So you did call me fat." She Says wiping a few tears.

"Don't cry Luce it was a joke! I promise!" He Says.

"You promise?" She Asks.

"Yes, I promise." Natsu says smiling.

This girl was truly his weakness.


	10. Arc 1: Chapter Nine

**_'Cause she's a bitch, I'm selfish, want every girl, can't help it_**

**_A_****_nd it's tough for me to shelf it, it's you I see myself with-_**

Right now I know you felt it, I touched her then she melted

We shouldn't chill but we do it still, gotta play the hand if you dealt it

Lucy sent a wave to Natsu when she saw him. Today was Gajeel and Levy's wedding. Natsu was his best man while Lucy was her maid of honor. Coincidence...

"You look amazing," he says to her. The color of the bridesmaids dresses were yellow, which complemented Lucy well.

"You look just as dashing," she smiles as they walk down the aisle together, separating as they made there way to we're Gajeel stood.

After everyone else walked, down the aisle came Levy, and if you were watching Gajeel you could see his mouth go agape for almost the whole time. Lucy only noticed since Natsu laughed at it.

After the vows and everything, Gajeel and Levy kissed, signifying their marriage, and Lucy could feel herself tear up as they walked away happily. Lucy rejoined Natsu as they walked back down the aisle, heading towards the reception, where a party was already in full swing.

"Congrats Lev!" Lucy smiles, hugging her bestfriend.

"Thanks Lu!" Levy hugs back, before going to her ear. "Let's hope your next," she whispers making Lucy's face heat up.

Lucy looks over to where Natsu was, flirting with some girls. "I don't think so..." she sighs.

"Oh Lu..." Levy pats her back supportingly as more people come up to congratulate her. "Lucy, you don't mind me leaving you here while me and Gajeel go dance?" Levy asks.

"Of course I don't mind! This is your wedding day Lev, have fun with your husband." Lucy smiles, letting her best friend go on.

"Hey Lucy," says a voice, and Lucy turns to see Gray and Juvia.

Lucy smiles. "Hey Gray, Juvia, And also hi to you Storm," Lucy waves at the young boy who immediately jumps in her arms.

"Let me guess, Natsu's being an ass?" He asks.

Lucy nods. "Correct..." she sighs.

"I thought I told that bastard to treat you right..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about me, me and Natsu aren't even dating."

"Yet your living with him...?" Juvia inquires making Lucy's face heat up.

"We're not-" and then she remembers they've been staying together for three months.

"You had to rethink that didn't you?" Juvia laughs.

"One thing with Natsu is that you have to be direct. He's dense, he's not going to know you want more if you don't say it."

"Who says I wanted to be with him? Sure we have good moments together but I don't want to settle down just yet..."

"Let Juvia ask you a question Lucy, are you jealous when Natsu flirts with other girls?"

"Well erm- uhm yes."

"Then you love him," Juvia Says simply.

I love him? Lucy asks herself, and for the rest of the night those words were on her mind.

Lucy groans in annoyance. Feelings were...frustrating. Dancing could help. She thinks, standing up, and dancing with next single person she could find.

The man grabs her hips, and Lucy sways them to the beat, getting focused in the music, all until someone grabbed her away.

"She's mine, back off," says a voice she easily recognizes as Natsu. The dude raises his hands up in surrender and walks away, and as soon as he does Lucy pushes him away.

"Get off me!" Lucy says, heading towards the parking area.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home? Why does it matter to you?"

"Aren't you heading to my house?" He asks her.

"No Natsu, I'm heading to my home." She says, spitting every word.

"Luce what's got you so angry?" He asks.

"Ha, you tell me. You flirt with girls, let them dance and kiss all on you, and as soon as I want to have fun you have to ruin it? That's not fair."

"It's fair to me Luce, your mine."

"If I was yours you wouldn't be doing this!" She cries.

"Look Luce, your coming home with me regardless of what you want."

"Last time I checked that's kidnapping," Lucy crosses her arms.

Natsu runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. "It's not kidnapping if you want it." He smirks. "Who says I want it? Or you for that matter?"

"If I kiss you right now Lucy Heartfilia, you'll melt, proving how much you love me."

There goes the l word. Lucy sighs.

"Doubt it-"

But before she could finish, Natsu's lips were on hers, and she melted into it, something that she was trying desperately not to do.

She can hear Natsu fumbling with his keys through the kiss, and that's when he places both of them are in the car.

Lucy straightens her dress, and looks away from him. He won...no, he didn't.


	11. Arc 1: Chapter Ten

**_'Cause she's a bitch, I'm selfish, want every girl, can't help it_**

**_And it's tough for me to shelf it, it's you I see myself with_**

**_Right now I know you felt it, I touched her then she melted_**

**_We shouldn't chill but we do it still, gotta play the hand if you dealt it-_**

Lucy sent a wave to Natsu when she saw him. Today was Gajeel and Levy's wedding. Natsu was his best man while Lucy was her maid of honor. Coincidence...

"You look amazing," he says to her. The color of the bridesmaids dresses were yellow, which complemented Lucy well.

"You look just as dashing," she smiles as they walk down the aisle together, separating as they made there way to we're Gajeel stood.

After everyone else walked, down the aisle came Levy, and if you were watching Gajeel you could see his mouth go agape for almost the whole time. Lucy only noticed since Natsu laughed at it.

After the vows and everything, Gajeel and Levy kissed, signifying their marriage, and Lucy could feel herself tear up as they walked away happily. Lucy rejoined Natsu as they walked back down the aisle, heading towards the reception, where a party was already in full swing.

"Congrats Lev!" Lucy smiles, hugging her bestfriend.

"Thanks Lu!" Levy hugs back, before going to her ear. "Let's hope your next," she whispers making Lucy's face heat up.

Lucy looks over to where Natsu was, flirting with some girls. "I don't think so..." she sighs.

"Oh Lu..." Levy pats her back supportingly as more people come up to congratulate her. "Lucy, you don't mind me leaving you here while me and Gajeel go dance?" Levy asks.

"Of course I don't mind! This is your wedding day Lev, have fun with your husband." Lucy smiles, letting her best friend go on.

"Hey Lucy," says a voice, and Lucy turns to see Gray and Juvia.

Lucy smiles. "Hey Gray, Juvia, And also hi to you Storm," Lucy waves at the young boy who immediately jumps in her arms.

"Let me guess, Natsu's being an ass?" He asks.

Lucy nods. "Correct..." she sighs.

"I thought I told that bastard to treat you right..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about me, me and Natsu aren't even dating."

"Yet your living with him...?" Juvia inquires making Lucy's face heat up.

"We're not-" and then she remembers they've been staying together for three months.

"You had to rethink that didn't you?" Juvia laughs.

"One thing with Natsu is that you have to be direct. He's dense, he's not going to know you want more if you don't say it."

"Who says I wanted to be with him? Sure we have good moments together but I don't want to settle down just yet..."

"Let Juvia ask you a question Lucy, are you jealous when Natsu flirts with other girls?"

"Well erm- uhm yes."

"Then you love him," Juvia Says simply.

I love him? Lucy asks herself, and for the rest of the night those words were on her mind.

Lucy groans in annoyance. Feelings were...frustrating. Dancing could help. She thinks, standing up, and dancing with next single person she could find.

The man grabs her hips, and Lucy sways them to the beat, getting focused in the music, all until someone grabbed her away.

"She's mine, back off," says a voice she easily recognizes as Natsu. The dude raises his hands up in surrender and walks away, and as soon as he does Lucy pushes him away.

"Get off me!" Lucy says, heading towards the parking area.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home? Why does it matter to you?"

"Aren't you heading to my house?" He asks her.

"No Natsu, I'm heading to my home." She says, spitting every word.

"Luce what's got you so angry?" He asks.

"Ha, you tell me. You flirt with girls, let them dance and kiss all on you, and as soon as I want to have fun you have to ruin it? That's not fair."

"It's fair to me Luce, your mine."

"If I was yours you wouldn't be doing this!" She cries.

"Look Luce, your coming home with me regardless of what you want."

"Last time I checked that's kidnapping," Lucy crosses her arms.

Natsu runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. "It's not kidnapping if you want it." He smirks. "Who says I want it? Or you for that matter?"

"If I kiss you right now Lucy Heartfilia, you'll melt, proving how much you love me."

There goes the l word. Lucy sighs.

"Doubt it-"

But before she could finish, Natsu's lips were on hers, and she melted into it, something that she was trying desperately not to do.

She can hear Natsu fumbling with his keys through the kiss, and that's when he places both of them are in the car.

Lucy straightens her dress, and looks away from him. He won...no, he didn't.


	12. Authors Note

_**Hi! SO I didn't really think this story would get much views so I stopped updating...seeing that you all like it, you should go and read it on wattpad! **_

_**My wattpad is aijazzy and the story will be titled **_

_**Tumblr Girls.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads it!**_


End file.
